Maintaining data reliability for systems that store and manage data generally requires a variety of different techniques to prevent and detect errors in stored data. Typically, multiple or redundant copies of data are stored in order to ensure that at least one error-free copy of data is maintained. Equally important to maintaining data reliability is detecting whether or not stored data contains errors. Data corruption, for example, may occur over time in one or more location in data store. Detecting data errors like data corruption is often performed by one or more mechanisms located on a storage device itself, which are hidden from clients, applications, and other users of data. Alternatively, clients, applications, or other users may perform their own detection operations for stored data. However, these types of techniques often prove cumbersome when dealing with varying structures or schemes for data storage, such as log-structured data storage.